slow down girl
by hermy81290
Summary: Hhr... Slow down girl, i just want to get to know you.Harry just want's Hermione to slow down... o he can tell her how he feels about her. just a little fic that came into my head.


**Slow Down…girl**

People are always talking about how Hermione discovers her feelings for Harry, well how about talking about how bad Harry has got it for Hermione. I know that this may sound stupid after HBP but I still think there is chance for H/hr and it is still my favourite and easiest ship to write. This is a song fic about Harry wanting Hermione and the power she has over him.

Harry had just woken up from another extremely pleasant dream, although he wondered that maybe he shouldn't be having these dreams, especially about his best friend. But he couldn't help it; also he enjoyed these dreams they always involved a certain bushy haired girl, named Hermione.

Hermione hadn't changed much through the years, it was seventh year and the year was nearly at an end, after Harry destroyed the Horcruxes and therefore ridding the world of Voldemort. Hermione still had that same bushy hair that seemed to never straighten the same incredibly dark brown eyes and the same smile that made his heart melt, which sounds kind of girlish but it was true. Harry realised he like her when she kissed him during Christmas in seventh year, they were caught in enchanted mistletoe, and a crowd gathered so they eventually kissed, purely to get away. He enjoyed the kiss and there started his love for his best friend. At first Harry was worried that Ron had feelings for her but then Ron surprised everyone and got together with Pavarti Patil, his ex girlfriend's best friend. They seemed to be in love and they were barely apart, o the trio was down to two for the most part, Harry and Hermione had gotten closer and spent the mornings eating breakfast together and taking a walk round the lake.

Harry chucked on a pair of jeans, convert trainers and a white button up shirt, he slipped downstairs leaving his dorm mates in bed, snoring loudly. He crept to the bottom of the girls staircase and said

" Hermione, are you awake yet?"

It seemed she was awake because she came down a moment later, in a pair of loose jeans and a T-shirt, grabbed Harry and pulled him downstairs, towards the great hall. When they were seated in the great hall, Hermione turned to him and asked, " Harry, have you forgotten something? Like what is happening today and why everyone is still asleep?" she had sleep in her eyes and an eyelash was upon her cheek, "Hello, earth to Harry!"

Hermione looked annoyed when Harry finally replied, "Oh yeah, it's a Hogsmeade visit today, and then it's the end of test disco. Oh god I forgot!"

She tutted while Harry frantically swallowed his toast and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Are you still coming to Hogsmeade with me." Harry unaware that he was still holding her hand and that a blush was across her cheeks, walked into the common room, when everyone looked at the scene, Harry quickly noticed the hands. He dropped Hermione's hand like it was red hot and ran to hiss dorm, his cheeks a red glow.

Hermione and Harry had a great time in Hogsmeade, without having to hold hands or get embarrassed at all, but when they got back, Ginny, Lavendar and Pavarti grabbed Hermione and dragged her away.

"What's going on. I've got stuff to do. Let go of me. I'm head girl." Her protests were ignored, while Lavendar pushed her onto her bed.

" Hermione, we know you like Harry, so we are going to help you." Hermione blushed but didn't deny the comments, it was true that she liked her best friend, actually she loved her best friend.

" But, he doesn't know I exist and he can have any girl he wants." She said, looking down at her shoes, but Ginny smiled " He feels the same way, trust me. He's acting just like Ron did with Pavarti but only more subtle. He loves you but we need to blow him away tonight at the disco, we're going to give you a makeover."

Meanwhile, in the boys dormitory Harry was being fitted for a smart suit which Seamus, Dean and Ron decided was essential for getting those girls to notice you. They had gotten a fitter from the local robe shop that was more than happy to fit the boy who lived twice, even at late notice.

Time passed on and at 7 o'clock it was time for the students to go down to the great hall, for the disco opening, everyone had gone down early, except for Harry who was scared that Hermione wouldn't like his outfit. He was dressed in a shirt which was open so it showed some of his chest, he had trousers which hung low across his waist, he was wearing dress shoes and a fitted jacket which made him look amazing. He finally decided at 7.30 to make a quiet entrance, he walked slowly down to the hall and opened the doors.

Everyone turned round as he walked in looking him up and down, many of the girls had their mouths open much to the dislike of their dates, and Hermione had not noticed him yet and was talking to Ginny until she tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione looked round, smiled and Harry realised she looked amazing, she was wearing a red dress that hung off her shoulders and came to her knees, it gave her an Italian look.

Everyone went back to dancing and Harry went over to Hermione to talk to her but she went up to the dance floor the minute he arrived there. Harry asked Ginny, " What's up with Hermione?"

Ginny said nothing and pointed to the stunning girl up on the dance floor, he realised that she had her belly button pierced and she had a tattoo. All he wanted to do was dance with her, he walked over to her, throwing his jacket to Ginny who was chatting to Luna Lovegood, and she moved over to where Ron, Lavendar, Pavarti and Dean were dancing and joined in. Harry noticed, she was avoiding him, but instead went to the microphone/ karaoke and decided to get her attention.

Suddenly a song came on called Slow down or something, it was a muggle song and Harry decided it would be perfect.

I saw you walking

Down in London

You looked like an angel

Straight out of heaven, girl

I was blown away by

Your sexiness

All I have to do is catch up to you

Everyone was listening by now and there were crowds gathered round the stage put of where the head table usually was placed. People were singing along and dancing, and Hermione was looking at him.

Slow down, I just wanna get to know you

But don't turn around

Cause that pretty little ass looks good to me

Slow down never seen anything so lovely

Now turn around

And bless me with your beauty, cutie

Hermione was smiling his way.

A butterfly tattoo

Right above your navel

Your belly button's pierced too, and I like it girl

Come take a walk with me

You'll be impressed by

The game that I like to play

Its? Yeah

By now, most people had realised that Harry was talking about Hermione, they were staring at Hermione. Most of the single girls were baffled how a plain girl like her could win the heart of such a famous guy.

Like a flower fully bloomed in the summertime, you're ready

To be watered by this conversation, you're ready

And we all can use shine like the sun

Let me be the one to enjoy you

Let's make it girl

Hermione was moving slowly closer to the stage and was edging towards the steps.

Slow down, I just wanna get to know you

But don't turn around

Cause that pretty little ass looks good to me

Slow down never seen anything so lovely

Now turn around

And bless me with your beauty, cutie

Slow down, I just wanna get to know you

But don't turn around

Cause that pretty little ass looks good to me

Slow down never seen anything so lovely

Now turn around

And bless me with your beauty, cutie

By now Hermione was up on stage was up with Harry and to everyone's surprise danced while he sung.

Oh baby you know by now that I want you bad

I'm floating on open air I can't come down

Cupid hit me already damn

Now I can't leave till your hands are in my hand, my hand

Like a flower fully bloomed in the summertime, you're ready

To be watered by this conversation, you're ready

And we all can use shine like the sun

Let me be the one to enjoy you

Let's make it girl

Hermione and Harry were holding hands and Harry was using his other hand to hold his microphone while everyone sang along with them for the last round of the chorus.

Slow down, I just wanna get to know you

But don't turn around

Cause that pretty little ass looks good to me

Slow down never seen anything so lovely

Now turn around

And bless me with your beauty, cutie

Hermione and Harry leaned in for a kiss and everyone cheered when they kissed for a good five minutes or it seemed like it. Confetti came down, Weasley fireworks were filling the hall and the end of the weirdest years of Hogwarts was starting. And while no one was looking, Harry and Hermione crept out of the Hall, grabbed Harry's Firebolt and flew to the astronomy tower to look out upon the lake, they kissed and Harry was sure that he saw an image of Sirius in the sky winking at him.

" I love you Hermione." Hermione turned to Harry and said love you too"… while running down the stairs out of the tower.

Harry rolled his eyes and shouted after her, "SLOW DOWN!"


End file.
